KDMZ-TV
'''KDMZ-TV is the NBC owned and operated station for Eagle Pass, Texas. Licensed to Eagle Pass, it broadcasts a high definition digital signal on UHF channel 45 (or virtual channel 45.1 via PSIP) from a transmitter in in the county line with Dimmitt and Zavala Counties. Owned by NBCUniversal, KDMZ has sales and administrative offices ten miles east of Del Rio near the county line with Edwards. History Early History The station was founded on June 1978 and first went on the air the next month as a satellite station of KMOL-TV Channel 4 in San Antonio. Some of NBC's programming was available on that station along with Midland-Odessa's KMOM-TV (now KWES-TV Channel 9), Laredo's KGNS-TV (Channel 8) and Corpus Christi's KRIS-TV (Channel 6), all of which are available on cable in most parts of the region. From its sign on until its acquirement by San Jose, California-based Knight Ridder Broadcasting in 1985 and its eventual sale to Nashville, Tennessee-based Young Broadcasting in 1987, the station has been a satellite station of KMOL serving Dimmit, Maverick and Zavala counties. Due to growing ambitions to lure Laredo, Corpus Christi, Midland-Odessa and San Antonio viewers away, it decided to opt syndicated programming such as "The Doctors", "The Price Is Right", "The Joker's Wild", "Texas", "Thundercats", "He-Man and the Masters of the Universe" and "She-Ra: Princess of Power". It was sold to Media General in 1993. Acquirement by Young Broadcasting In June 1987, Nashville, Tennessee-based Young Broadcasting acquired the station's local ownership based in Eagle Pass. That local ownership was known as "Amistad Broadcasting Corporation", a subsidiary of the Duchossois Communications Company in Chicago, Illinois. Sale to Media General On January 1, 1993, Young Broadcasting sold KDMZ to Richmond, Virginia-based Media General, which, the preceding year, helped the station develop its news department. On June 6, 2013, it was announced that Young would merge with Media General. The enlarged Media General would own 30 stations, reaching 14% of the United States. On November 8, the FCC approved the merger. The merger closed on November 12. Young still exists as a holding company within the Media General structure; it is still listed on the licenses of most of its former stations. On September 8, 2015, Media General, announced that it would acquire Des Moines, Iowa-based Meredith Corporation (owner of CBS affiliates KTLP-TV and KEGP-TV) by June 2016. But due to FCC regulations, Media General decided to keep these stations and convincing Meredith to sell the CBS affiliates to Cox Media Group and Sinclair Broadcast Group. On January 4, 2016, Media General sold KDMZ to NBCUniversal making KDMZ an NBC owned and operated station. Newscast Titles * News 45 (1993-1998) * NewsChannel 45 (1998-2000) * Eagle 45 News (2000-2008) * NBC 45 News (2008-2016) * NBC Eagle Pass News (2016-present) Logos Logo for kdmz tv 1978 79 by revinchristianhatol-d9jbmqi.png|1978-1979 Logo for kdmz tv 1979 83 by revinchristianhatol-d9jbmzy.png|1979-1983 Logo for kdmz tv 1983 86 by revinchristianhatol-d9jc2rf.png|1983-1986 Logo for kdmz tv 1986 98 by revinchristianhatol-d9kf1ht.png|1986-1998 Category:Eagle Pass Category:Texas Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1978 Category:Channel 45 Category:NBCUniversal Category:NBC stations owned by NBCUniversal